Sasuke's Departure: Soul Calibur II Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Sasuke's departure from Naruto Episode 109. Except it's... Soul Calibur II Style!


Sasuke's Departure: Soul Calibur II Style!

**(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I DECIDED TO TRY OUT SOMETHING A LITTLE BIT DIFFERENT TODAY. SINCE THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE SASUSAKU SCENES OF NARUTO, I DECIDED TO TRY IT... SOUL CALIBUR STYLE... BUT THROUGH CASSANDRA AND MITSURUGI. WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENE THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE IS PARAPHRASED BY ME. SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS FANFIC! OH, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY POORLY REVIEWED MY SASUSAKU TWILIGHT STORY, I'M TIRED OF THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE SAYING "OH, SAKURA IS TOO MARY SUE-ISH.", OR, "OH, SASUKE IS OUT OF CHARACTER.", AND ESPECIALLY, "STOP WRITING THIS SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT!". LISTEN... IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT... DON'T READ IT! BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE LIKED IT AND GIVEN ME NICE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANKS NICE REVIEWERS OF MINE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS ADAPTATION OF SASUKE'S DEPARTURE STARRING MITSURUGI AS SASUKE... AND CASSANDRA AS SAKURA. OH, AND ONE MORE THING. I AM USING THE SOUL CALIBUR II VERSION OF CASSANDRA AND MITSURUGI BECAUSE I'M DOING PART I OF NARUTO. BUT IF I DID PART II OF NARUTO (SHIPPUDEN), I WOULD BE USING THE SOUL CALIBUR III VERSION OF IT. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! OH, AND ANOTHER THING. I KNOW THAT THERE'S NO KISSING BETWEEN MITSURUGI AND CASSANDRA IN THIS SCENE... AND I KNOW THERE'S NO KISSING IN THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF THIS SCENE... BUT I ALMOST THINK IT'S KIND OF A LITTLE BIT ROMANTIC WHEN SAKURA TELLS SASUKE THAT SHE LOVES HIM ONLY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT UNROMANTIC WHEN SASUKE TELLS SAKURA THAT SHE IS ANNOYING.)**

Story:  
This is based on Sasuke's departure from Naruto Episode 109. Except it's... Soul Calibur II Style!

Heishiro Mitsurugi was leaving the village to go to Nightmare for power so he could kill his older brother, Hwang for killing The Heishiro Clan.

Just then, as Mitsurugi was about to leave the village, he saw Cassandra Alexandra, the younger sister of Sophitia Alexandra who also loved Mitsurugi due to their rivalry over Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi then stopped walking as he looked at a sad Cassandra and said:

"What are you doing here so late at night? Just going for a walk? "

"In order to leave the village, you will have to take this road. " replied Cassandra.

"Go home and sleep. " said Mitsurugi as he continued walking past Cassandra.

Just then, a tear went down her face as she said:

"Why? Why aren't you saying anything to me? Why are you shutting people out? You've never said anything to me. "

"Why do I have to tell you anything? Don't get involved with what I do. Stop bothering me all the time." said an irritated Mitsurugi.

" You really hate me... even in the beginning, you never could stand me. Remember... back when we became Genin and we were assigned to our 3-Man-Squads? For the first time in this very spot, you and I were alone together. You got mad at me, remember?" asked Cassandra.

_Flashback..._

"_See? He doesn't have any friends! He doesn't even have parents to tell him what's right and wrong. He's such a selfish brat. He's so alone. " said Cassandra referring to Link._

"_Loneliness. " said Mitsurugi._

"_Huh? " asked Cassandra._

"_It's not about being scolded all the time by your parents. You don't even know what it feels like to be alone. " said Mitsurugi as he was looking away from Cassandra the whole time._

"_Mitsurugi, what's wrong? " asked a concerned Cassandra._

"_You're... annoying!" said Mitsurugi as he angrily looked at Cassandra as she gasped as he walked away from her leaving her speechless._

_End of flashback..._

"I don't remember." said Mitsurugi as a tear fell from Cassandra's right eye.

"Yeah, that's right. It was a long time ago, wasn't it? But still, that's the day when it all started... with you and me... and Link... and Spawn-sensei. The four of us went off on missions together. It was very tough back then. Every day was such a difficulty to overcome. But... even though it was hard... it was fun! I know about your clan, Mitsurugi. But... seeking revenge... will not make anyone happy... no one... not you... or me." said Cassandra as she was remembering the times that she, Link, Mitsurugi, and Spawn have been through as Squad 7.

"I knew it. I'm different than you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I know that in the past, we have all worked together. And at first, I thought _I _could follow that road, too. But however... my heart decided on revenge in the end. That is my purpose in life. I'll never be like you or Link." said Mitsurugi.

"Are you saying that you're going to be by yourself again? Mitsurugi, you told me that day of how painful loneliness is. I now understand what it feels like. I have a family... and friends... but... if you weren't in my life anymore, Mitsurugi... then it'd be painful for me... to be alone without you!" cried Cassandra as Mitsurugi remembered the picture of Squad 7 together.

"From this point on, new paths will start." said Mitsurugi.

"Mitsurugi! I love you so much, Mitsurugi! I only wish you could stay her with me! We'll be happy together every day... and you will be happy! I'll do anything for you, Mitsurugi! So please! I'm begging you... please stay here! I'll even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why... please stay here... and if that's not possible... then please take me with you, Mitsurugi." said Cassandra as she began crying.

"You really are... annoying!" said Mitsurugi as he turned to face Cassandra with a smirk.

"Don't go! If you leave me, I'll scream, and-!" cried Cassandra as Mitsurugi appeared in front of her as he said his last words:

"Cassandra... thank you."

"Mitsuru... gi..." said Cassandra as Mitsurugi knocked her out and placed her on the bench as he left Konoha.


End file.
